1. Field
The invention relates to devices for controlling audio, video devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices used to control audio, video content data have numerous uses for audio, video systems ranging from simple home theater systems control to complex industrial multi monitor system matrix control. These systems require either an external wire such as category five, wired to a large amount of monitors or configuration of a wireless network in order to control the functionality of the sources to devices. Many installers use multiple wires to transmit infrared commands to sources via some sort of control device such as a remote control, touchpad, laptop, tablet, or computer.
Even in such industrial or commercial environments with numerous audio, video sources and monitors, the User would require control of each display device in order to display audio video content on numerous displays. There is therefore a need for a new control medium for the operator of an audio video system.
High definition multimedia interface designed a line to accommodate a consumer electronics control standard.
Consumer electronics control is a command protocol designed primarily for intra-hardware communication. The purpose of consumer electronics control includes functional intercommunication between hardware sources exemplified as commands translated into English as, “stop displaying DVD at the end of the disc, and switch to main menu at the end of movie.” Such intra-hardware communication takes many forms but emanates primarily from an audio video source to an audio video source. Direct consumer control is secondary to hardware control in the consumer electronics control system.
Therefore modulated consumer electronic control commands would be unaffected by adding a distinctive infrared signal which can be read by appropriate receiving hardware in order to control a complex audio video system. Software or hardware modifications can be utilized in order to drive infrared and consumer electronics control contemporaneously. Infrared can take the form of band pass frequency whiles consumer electronics control can take the form of low pass frequency in the disclosed invention.